Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-4127080-20140517173155
My cousin is a huge fan of BH 90210. She always want me to see the show. I didn't even try to give it a chance because when it comes to TV me and her are in different pages but this time we are not. I wish I saw the show sooner. Brenda: I love her she is very down to earth. She is smart and caring. She doesn't take shit from people. I love how she is a good listener. She save a girl from being rape again instead of doing nothing but listen to her like people said. She made it her mission to find out who it was and knew what time when the girl was going to be rape again and where. She is such a good girlfriend to Dylan even when they are broken up she still cares about him more than his own family and even friends. I can relate to her so much esp how she acts around boys. Brandon: I love him he is tied with Brenda as my favorite character. Like Brenda he is also smart and caring also a good listener too. I love how just because he is mid class he still doesn't kiss rich kid's ass and hates being taking advantage of rich people. Like Brenda he is also a hero. He became friends with a rich guy name Roger. He gave Brandon a story that he wrote. Brandon was that smart and that great of a listener that he knew that story wasn't fiction. Even when nobody believe Brandon that Roger is going to kill his father he still didn't gave up. Even the police didn't do anything. Then Brandon figure out on his own that Roger was going to kill himself and save him from suicide. He stood by Roger side the whole time and got Roger's dad to realize they both need help. Dylan: If you love Miles, Eli (season 10), and Sean then Dylan is going to be oner of your favorites. He looks like a bad boy but really isn't. He is kind and thoughful. He has similar breakdowns to Miles, Eli, and Sean. He has a similar life to Miles. Like both guy are rich and could buy anything they want but get the love they have from there family. Both guys have similar relationships with their dads. They only get the love they need from their girlfriends and do the best that they don't screw it up because they feel Brenda and Maya is all they have, Steve: I though he was going to be another Drew but I was wrong. He is funny and can be really dumb when it comes to girls. He also a good friend. I love his friendship with Brandon and Kelly. He can be a jerk at time but I still like him. He is also realy caring and he is far from being Drew or ZIg. When it turn out the girl who he ask out had aids Steve was still willing to go out with her. Donna: She is irrelevant but I can feel her. She feels dumb because people make her seem dumb but she is really sweet and a good friend. Kelly: She can really annoyed me at times but I like her. The episodes she pissed me off when she left Brenda with out a ride in the club and the beach. Also she was a total bitch when Brandon was running for president, I really like her plot with her mom in season 1. When is shown she plays the motherly role in the house. Making sure she goes to bed safe and goes to work sober. Also makes sure her mom doesn't drink by keeping a close eye on her and getting rid of the achole. I felt for her at the fashion show because my dad when he use to drink he embarassed me and my family the whole time. David and Scott: They are so ireleveant but they remind me so much of JT and Toby. Scott has to be the most irrelevant character of the show. He isn't in the opening character which is making me wonder now what my cousin said.